Night Hawks
by Rider418
Summary: Maximum isn't just an average girl. She is a gang leader. When a rival gang leader seeks revenge on Max and her gang will she give him what he wants and avoid injuries? Or will she fight and risk the people she loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my very first story I'm publishing. So don't hate!**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

.Beep.

"Ugh." I groan rolling over covering my head with my pillow.

.Be-_wham_

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. I smiled as the horrid beeping stopped and drifted back in dream world.

What felt like a couple seconds I was being awakened again by name being called.

"Maxie."

"Great." I mumbled into my pillow.

"Come on Maxie get up it's Monday time to get ready." Iggy called enthusiastically from outside my bedroom door.

"Nooooo." I reply groggily.

Iggy huffed. "Fine then, I'll just get Fang."

"M'k."

I heard Iggy sigh and walk away. A couple minutes I hear another set of footsteps that are almost silent. My door opens and shuts quietly.

I feel my bed go down as Fang crawls in.

"Max." He whispers in my ear.

I stay still pretending to be asleep.

"Max, come on get up." He says louder this time.

"I don't want to." I answer.

"Well to bad."

I feel his arms wrap around me and i'm being lifted out of bed.

"No Fang." I say clinging to him so I didn't fall.

"Max you have to get up it's a school day and it's your rule that we can't miss school unless you're sick. And you look perfectly healthy to me so.." He trailed off letting me think over my answer.

"Fine, but put me down first." I reply grumpily.

"Nah, I'm good." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Ugh." I groan and let him carry me.

He carries me to the kitchen and sets me down.

"Oh, the royal princess has awakened. What would you like for breakfast?" Iggy exclaims with a bow.

I roll my eyes at him about to respond,but get interrupted.

"More like, run for your lives the beast is awake. AHHHH!" Ari, my big step- brother, yells with a smirk.

I glare at him and shoot back. "We could always always have a one on one fight in front of the gang and see who wins then."

"Oh uh. Never mind. Um,what would you like for breakfast?" He replies quickly.

Now it's my time to smirk. See I'm not just some average girl. I'm a gang leader of the Night Hawks in LA. Ya and I can beat your ass any have roughly 19 members.

Ok so there is Ari (24) he is second in command ,Fang (17) he is third in command ,Iggy (17) he is fourth in command ,then there is every body else. Dylan (17) , Josh (17) , Tyler (24) , Jake (23) , Carter (24) , Celest (23) , Ryan (23) , Nudge (17) , Ally (19) , Ella (16) , Sam (17) , me (Max (17) , Rider (19) , Gazzy (16) , J.J (17).

Well and my step-dad, Jared, he is like the gangs manager. He doesn't get involved with fights or stuff like that,but if one of the gangs members gets into trouble he helps tone down the punishments with the police. No we aren't that type of gang that do drugs and drink. No we don't do drugs and we don't drink unless we are 21 or older. Like Ari and his friends.

I snap back to reality as someone calls my name.

"Max!"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You OK? We've been calling you for like 5 minutes now." Fang says with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'm good just spaced out there." I smile sheepishly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. So once the you guys finish eating we can start warm ups, alright?" I said clapping my hands together.

Everyone agrees and start eating. They try to eat as slow as they can. Warm ups with me, is living hell!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

"Come on Max can you please go easy today." Dylan groaned from the ground clutching his abdomen where I had just kicked him.

"Nope if you want to get better you're gonna have to take what I throw at you." I say with my scary tone.

"Well I can't take what you throw at me." He complains.

"Dylan get up you're just making yourself look bad." I say with a slight laugh in my voice.

Dylan huffed. "Fine." Picking himself from the ground.

I look at my watch and see that it's 6:33.

"Alright guys go wash up and we can all head to school." I yell heading of to the house to get ready.

After a nice shower and everybody, well everybody that goes to highschool that is, is ready we hop on our bikes and head off to school. Most of the gang owns their own motorcycles, but if not then they either ride with someone else or drive their cars.

Once we arrive we don't plan on learning. All we do is hang out talk. Usually the teacher would call on you if she or he found out that you were fooling around. But in our school, we are feared. Which I think, is awesome. We're just fooling around till the bell rings signalling to go to home room.

Me, Fang, Nudge, and Iggy split from J.J, Dylan, Josh, and Sam, going towards our homeroom. Leaving Gazzy and Ella in the middle going to the sophomore part of the school.

Homeroom is pretty uneventful because we aren't aloud to talk but as soon as announcements come one everything changes.

"Good morning I hope everybody had a great weekend. I have some very good news that.." The principal trails off and there is an eerie silence while everybody waits for the news.

"We are going to throw our annual spring formal, Woohoo!" She yells into the intercom make it squeal. Everybody rushes to cover their ears from the wretched sound.

"Oops, sorry about that well anyway have a good day." The principal turns off the intercom and everything goes back to normal, almost.

I groan because I know what's coming.

"Max!Max! You have to go, its going to be so fun. We can go buy dresses and do your hair and makeup and you'll look so good. Please Max can we go I really want to pleasssse! Come on it will be fun we can have matching dresses and get mani-pedis an-mmffthshfsg" I slap my hand over Nudges mouth.

"No Nudge." I say sternly.

" please. Please. Please." I look away 'cause I know she is giving me bambi eyes and I can never resist bambi eyes.

_Don't look! Don't look! Don't lo- to late. Awww so cute._

"Fine." I sigh.

"Yeah! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." She squeals jumping up and down.

"Yeah yeah." I say groan slipping lower into my chair. I huff in disappointment, why do I always fall for that? I look at Nudge's happy enlightened face and relaxed thinking I did the right thing by saying yes. Until nudge looks at me.

"So who are you going to bring as a date?" I look at her in confusion.

"No one." I say nodding to her. She looked disappointed and shut up for about two seconds. then opened her mouth again.

"I can set you up with someone!" she smiles.

"God no! Nudge no. no. no. no. and NO!" I turn around so she can't pull the Bambi eye trick on me again. She's the one that huffs this time.

"I'll call him anyway," Nudge says quickly pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"What ever, I honestly don't care anymore," I tell her getting ready to sleep (I honestly don't understand why I go to school anymore). She puts the phone down indicating that she was done with whoever the hell she was talking to.

"Cool! His name is Kagen! He'll meet at four tomorrow after school at my house. We can get you ready in around two hours. Is that cool?" I look at her angry as shit.

Heads are gonna rolling tonight!

* * *

**I Hope you liked it! I will try to update once every week. Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Fang P.O.V

All the guys were outside the school in the parking lot waiting for the girls to come out. Talking about the dance and who they're going to ask.

Five minutes later we hear doors slam and look up. Max is there, slumped shoulders and an annoyed look on her face with JJ beside her. She has a smug smile and humor in her eyes. Followed by Nudge and Ella who are talking non-stop practically jumping out of their skin with happiness. All the guys burst out laughing and rolling on the ground with tears in their eyes. Max gave them the death glare that said ' I'm going to kill you if you don't stop!' But they didn't get the hint.

Max huffed. Then got a wicked grin and went over to Dylan's bike and took out her pocket knife. _Oh My God! _My eyes widened as she carved into his bike. _MAXIMUM RIDE._ When she was finished with Dylan's she did it to all the others except mine and hers.

Ella was the first to noticed. Her eyes widened and her mouth made a perfect O. " Max they are going to be pissed. You have seen Dylan mad and it's scary. Plus it takes like three hundred dollars to re-due the paint. They are going to kill you." She babbled. Tess and Nugde were practically bursting with fear as they watched the guys take in the views of their bikes.

Josh was the first to speak up. " Fuck, Max what the Hell? You could have just asked us to stop."

Max smirked and replied. " I'm not in the mood to ask so just shut the Hell up. OK?"

Josh got an annoyed look on his face and responded. "No I will not shut the Hell up I - " He got interrupted by Dylan who look like he was seething.

" Max. What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Bike?" he asked through gritted teeth with a death glare settled on Max.

"Oh, this? Its my new designing idea do you like it?" She asked sweetly batting her eyes a few time with an innocent look.

You could see Dylan shaking with rage as he stared at her. Suddenly he launched himself on Max straddling her hips and was repeatedly punching her. We all ran to help but Max had already gotten out from under Dylan decked him in the jaw and was racing to her bike. Dylan saw her and ran to his vandalized bike himself and raced after her.

The rest of us all stood shocked staring down the road the just left on.

Iggy decided to break the silence. "Well. That was.."

"Horrifying"

"Appalling"

"Shocking"

"Awesome"

We all turned to look at J.J with confusion on our faces.

She gave us a questioning look. "What? You have to admit we needed some more action we haven't had any action since the big fight with Omega's gang and that was like what? Three months ago?"

Flashback Max's POV

_"Nice of you to join us." Omega exclaimed spreading his arms as if waiting for a hug._

_His eyes roamed my body hungrily . I could feel Fang tense beside me as well as I did._

_"You're not going home with a victory!" Omega calls._

_"You got your gang mixed up with ours!" Ari yells. __He is the leader of the gang and a pretty good one._

_Omega chuckles and points to one of his members. He had dark brown hair. Chocolate eyes and a blue jacket on. He looked really familiar from far away. I squint a little to see his face. When my eyes get into focus I silently gasp. Josh!_

_Ari looks horrified. Did Josh switch sides?! I turn to Dylan and he is furious. Knowing that they were lovers, of course he was. Omega sees the pain in our eyes and opens his mouth._

_"I will return him if you forfeit!" He yells. Ari seems speechless. He slowly raised his hand willing to quit, I wouldn't let him. I run over and put his arm down._

_"No! We'll fight for him! If we give up now, that means you win!" I yell to Omega. He smirks, I follow every single one of his moves. He slowly takes out a gun from his pocket and puts it against Josh's head. My eyes widen. He wouldn't._

_"You will forfeit! Or you have a dead member." Al of a sudden I hear a gunshot._

_"Nooooo!" I screech reaching for my knife. Ari floors down to the ground and a thick red substance pools out. I yell I shock. I put pressure on his wound and take my jacket off. Ari is taking the pain well but I wasn't taking it good at all._

_"Ari! Ari! It's ok I'll get you the the hospital," I say still putting presser._

_"You think they'll take me in?" He says holding his breath. I think about the situation again._

_"Then Josh will fix you ok,"I cry_

_"Think again," he says in sheer pain._

_I look on the other side of the parking lot and find Josh trying to free himself from the two people holding him._

_"If you don't get help then you'll..." I trail off not wanting to think about it. All of a sudden I see Dylan whizzing past me. He has a gun and a knife in both hands. His eye made him look dangerous. It scared me. Dylan, what are you going to do?_

_He runs right up to one of the guard and smashes his face to the ground,he hits the other with the butt of his gun. Soon they are surrounded embrace and Dylan shouts to the gang, I'm not sure what he said but in that moment everyone ran past me and charged at Omega's gang. The fight happened in a split second. I was too busy trying to keep Ari alive. But when they were done, It looked like they were crushed by a building._

_Dylan has Omega in a headlock and puts a gun to his shoulder exactly where Ari was shot. He whispered in his ear I couldn't hear but is could read his lips._

_Now you will feel what Ari does, and no one will save you._

_The shot goes off and leaves my ears ringing. Ari cluches my arm and opens his mouth._

"_I won't die, but due to the injury I won't be able to lead the gang for now. Will you fill in?" He smiles and gets up from the ground._

_Everyone fills in next to us. And Ari laughs._

_"That was a damn good fight! But I do need to say... Max is the new gang leader for now until I recover." He starts walking home leaving his bike there since he couldn't ride it. Every one was left speechless. The last thing heard was..._

"_WHAT!"_

_End Flashback_

We all agreed and lapped into another silence.

"Do you think we should go home now? I mean, I don't want Max or Dylan to be dead when we get there." Nudge asked nervously with a chuckle.

"Ya lets head home"

MAX'S POV

I raced home going way over the speed limit and whizzing by cars me. I always liked riding my bike because it is sort of like flying and I always wanted to fly. With the wind whipping at my face and the everything zipping past me in a blur I just feel free.

I take a quick look over my shoulder and see Dylan still riding my tail. I smirk and see the road off to our neighborhood coming closer. Slowing down just a tiny bit I round the corner and make an immediate left into the driveway. Skidding to a stop I cut the engine, put the stand down and race to the back yard.

I can hear Dylan also skid to a stop cursing me at the top of his lungs which could probably wake China.

I'm just about to reach the middle of the yard when I get tackled by Dylan. He flips me over so he is straddling my hips, and he is releasing all his fury on me so that I can barely keep up. I hear the back door slam open and Ari and his friends burst out yelling at Dylan to stop.

By the time they get Dylan off I have blood all over my face a broken nose both eyes are bruised and a gash on my forehead. I'm choking on my blood caused from the broken nose. I can just barely see Tyler, Ryan, Jake, and Carter drag Dylan to the shed and lock him in there while Ari and Celeste kneel down next to me and ask if i'm OK."I'm fine" I answer groggily trying to sit up. Bad idea. My vision blurs even more and my eyes are now fully swollen so I can't see anything but a tiny crack of light. I put my hand to my head trying to stop the pounding. I'm drifting in out of conscience when I hear tires screeching and more yelling then i'm being lifted off the ground. A couple seconds later i'm set down and feel a wet cloth being put on my face. I couldn't hold on to conscience any longer and let the darkness take over.

**Hey guys i'm really sorry I didn't update last week. I had a lot of stuff to do but here it is. **


	3. Chapter 3

MAX'S POV

_lick lick lick_

I feel a bad sensation on my feet. It felt like it was being dipped in water over and over. I open my eyes and see a black blob on the edge of my bed. I squint in confusion. To my surprise it was a dog. I tuck my feet under the covers not thinking much of it for about two seconds then I jerk my head up.

"A dog!"

* * *

"What is this?" I say pointing to the dog on the floor waking Fang up from his sleep. He rubs his eyes and looks at the floor where I'm pointing. It takes him a second for his eyes to focus but when they do his eyes brighten.

"Hey look its th..." He stops in his sentence "the dog I didn't bring in last night!" He covers his head with the covers.

"Yeah likely story" I say mockingly

"Please!" Fang pleaded.

"Just take him outside!" I say turning around

"Like, for a walk?" Fang asks

"Yes Fang for a walk" I say sarcastically with an eye roll.

Fang thinks a moment then replies.

"Wait we don't have a leash."

I give him a disbelieving look.

"I meant kick him out put him back where you found him."

"What? Max come on." He practically begs.

I look at him. Since when does fang beg and he is so talkative about a stupid mutt.

I look at the dog, then back to Fang back to the dog and then to Fang again and sigh.

"Fine"

"Yes thank you Max." I watch as his eyes brighten like a kid with candy. He isn't smiling but you could see it in his eyes.

"But he's your responsibility." I glare.

"Ok I'll go take him outside now. "He says. He walks out of the room with the dog in tow.

I sigh and press my fingers to my aching head and head down to the kitchen.

"Aye Maxie there you are how's your head you looked pretty beat up there." My head snaps up to meet Carter's dark blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm fine just a little headache is all." I give him a believing smile.

"We'll that's good you almost got a conclusion if we didn't get you in time. Dylan has one strong punch." He smirked.

"Ya, by the way where Is Dylan ?" I ask.

Carter thinks for a while and then his eyes widen and he yells. "We forgot Dylan in the shed."

I hear everybody shout "What?" "We forgot Dylan in the shed." He repeats more frantic.

Everybody starts yelling and I'm racing to the back yard to unlock the shed doors.

Once there unlocked I slowly open them and look in. It's very quiet and I take a couple steps in.

"Dylan?" I ask hesitantly. "You still in here?"

I hear a creak and Dylan jumps out with a battle cry and tackles me.

"Hi Max miss me? Oh wait that's right you locked my in the shed so maybe I should just beat your ass again yeah?" He says with a crazed look I'm his eyes.

"What? No Dylan I didn't lock you in there Carter, Jake, Ryan, and Tyler did not me, besides I think you kicked my ass enough yesterday." I say quickly.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I can think of and excuse to beat you up."

That's it he can't keep go after people like this it has to stop.

"Dylan. Stop." I say sternly. "And that's and order. You can't keep beating people just because they did something to you. You have to stop and get your anger controlled."

He glares at my so hard I try not to flinch then he bends down into my ear and says.

"Watch me." And punches my hard in the gut.

Everyone shoots forward and tries to get Dylan off.

I couldn't believe it he just disobeyed a direct order and is going GODZILLA in everybody. Literally he is punching left and right and _winning_! Against seven people for fuck sake he must still have_ a lot_ of anger to let out. But it didn't stop there oh no Dylan just had to go up and punch Josh.

Josh's head whipped to the side and everybody went silent. Slowly extremely slow he turned his head back to face a gaping Dylan. Josh had a mixture of emotions in his eyes, hurt, anger, and disappointment.

"I… Josh I didn't" Dylan stutter.

"You didn't what? What Dylan didn't you do? Please enlighten me." Josh spat angrily.

"I didn't mean... I didn't mean to hit you." Dylan rushed.

"You didn't mean to hit _me_ what about all the rest of us huh? I mean you almost gave Max concussions yesterday for Christ sake learn to control your anger. You taken it to far." With that Josh turned on his heel and stalked into the house slamming the door on his way.

It was silent for a while till Dylan decided to run after Josh.

"Well that was something. Let's just go eat some breakfast and let them work it out." Sam sighed and started to walk towards the door, we all followed.

When I reached to door Fang came walking up the path with the dog on a rope.

He saw all the faces and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know." I answered and walked into the house.

* * *

**People. People. People. They just don't know how to go the fudge away! I mean seriously do they not see I'm doing something it's so annoying.**

**Well, sorry people I didn't get this to you on Sunday but as you could tell people would just not stop annoying me so here we are. Hope you like. And I know it's short.**


End file.
